


Unexpected

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Master and Commander RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-01
Updated: 2005-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For canciona.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> For canciona.

Dom had been excited by the prospect of Russell's lethal snakes and goanna since they'd met in Mexico. Russell had that bemused smile on his face when he invited both Dom and Billy to stay, and Billy's nodding had started almost before Dom's. Russell told them they looked like nodding dogs.

It wasn't what Billy had thought would happen, if he was honest with himself. Not that he hadn't slept with Dom before, of course, there'd even been that time with Russell, but _threesomes_ … well, that was something new and different.

Billy looked over at Russell's sleeping form, legs tangled with Dom's. Dom was awake, looking at Billy with the remnants of last night's eyeliner making him look older.

_You okay?_ Dom asked, silent.

Biting, scratching, naked, sweaty, slippery, one on top then the next then the next, mouths and hands and lube and allofit … Billy really quite liked sex with Dom and Russell, he decided. He wondered if there were bruises. He wondered if they could fit both tied to the bed while Billy fucked one and sucked the other and oh, the possibilities.

_Fantastic_, he replied, leaning over the curve of Russell's back to kiss Dom.


End file.
